This invention relates to mirrors for observing an infant in a rear-facing child safety car seat secured to the rear seat of a vehicle. Examples are disclosed in Kane U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,857,753 and 6,913,364, and in Darling U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,314, the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
Very briefly, such mirrors are mounted near the top of a rear seat of a motor vehicle in such a way that the driver of the vehicle, by looking in the conventional rearview mirror, can observe in the mirror mounted near the top of the rear seat an infant in a child safety car seat of the type in which the infant is positioned facing the rear of the vehicle. A variety of attachment methods for such mirror devices have been proposed and employed.